


Why Catra regretted infecting Adora with the virus

by TheUltimateSupremeRobot



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora acts drunk af when infected, Adora will never live this down, Crack Treated Seriously, F/F, Oh Dear, catradora, i can't tag, spoilers for she ra season two kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 05:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18337328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUltimateSupremeRobot/pseuds/TheUltimateSupremeRobot
Summary: Catra thought she would finally win against Adora. However, she didn't think about what would REALLY happen...





	Why Catra regretted infecting Adora with the virus

"You're never going to win."

Catra smirked as she lifted up Adora's chin with the sword. Her former friend's eyes were squeezed shut, trapped in the grasp of the infection.

'I'm going to win!' The second in command thought with glee. 'She will finally feel how it hurts to be defea-'

"You are really hot..."

'...Huh...?'

Catra lowered down the sword. Adora's eyes were fully open now, turned blood red. She had a loopy grin on her face that reminded Catra of the time she broke her jaw and had to be given powerful pain meds that made her act insane for the rest of the day. 

"You are really hot. Like that sun in the sky they call the sun! I want to remove ALL your clothes and run my hands down your smooth tan body~!" The blonde started laughing hysterically. 

Catra stared in shock at first, her face slowly turning as red as a tomato. Then she screamed loud enough for Bright Moon to hear her.

"WHAT?!"

As Adora started complimenting Catra's butt, the catgirl started wondered why she bothered listening to Entrapta in the first place, before...

Squeeze.

"HEY DON'T TOUCH MY CHEST! ADORA STOP! ADOOORRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAA-"

 

 

Catra had more than a couple bitemarks later that day ;)


End file.
